


【德哈】死对头

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *懒得设定所以是麻瓜AU*还在漫长的复建期，随便写写*OOC is REAL！*一切不属于我*LOFTER：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 46





	【德哈】死对头

霍格沃茨私校里谁不知道德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特是死对头？

从小学一年级哈利没接下马尔福家小少爷为了炫耀而递过来的名贵巧克力后，马尔福和波特的互相找茬就成了霍格沃茨的日常节目。一三五是对骂，二四六是对打，从小学一路斗到了初中。只是从小娇生惯养的德拉科从来都打不过跟在爸爸和教父身后玩户外项目长大的哈利，渐渐势力不均开始长期被哈利摁着打的德拉科急中生智，三言两语挑衅成功，两个少年不比身手，开始比试脑子。

考试竞赛游戏挨个来，就是德拉科没想到哈利努力起来，成绩竟然也跟他不相上下，除了化学是哈利必输之外，德拉科讨不到什么好处。

最后只有男孩们的父母因为孩子突飞猛进的成绩捂嘴偷笑，德拉科没有任何成就感。

在上高二的第一天，德拉科就叫住哈利，把他拉到楼梯口。

“不比智力，换一个比，我觉得我读书读得像个傻子。”德拉科盯着哈利乱糟糟的头发说。

“是你自己要比的，智商不如人，的确是个傻子。”

哈利斜靠在墙边，揉着后脑勺丢来一个大大的白眼。马尔福大少爷好胜欲过溢，哈利陪着人家斗了十年还没停，自认为凭的全是他感天动地的善心。没有生活压力的大少爷从小娇纵跋扈目中无人，不是靠哈利的一次次拳头制服，可能到现在都还不会说人话。

他也算是对得起马尔福家，为了他们家继承人的未来操碎了心。就是不知道为什么，被哈利从小打到大，眼前这个金发蠢蛋还如此热衷于跟他比试。

德拉科轻飘飘地丢出大杀器：“对我说这种话，这个学期的化学作业你就别来找我……”

噢，老天，这可不行，化学是波特唯一的死穴。

“天才精英，你考第二我绝不考第一！”在化学作业面前哈利毫无骨气，抱住德拉科的手臂就扯起不要脸的笑容，“赫敏从不让我抄，我只有你！”

好吧，哈利到现在还会陪着德拉科玩幼稚比赛游戏的第二个原因，就是化学作业。基于在德拉科眼中，哈利求着他给抄化学作业是哈利尊严上的打击，所以即使俩人斗的再如何激烈，化学作业从来都借的很大方。

而且只有这种时候，黑发少年一贯不羁的嘴角才会柔和下来，黑框眼镜后努力瞪大的圆眼睛显得讨好又可爱。

德拉科皱皱眉头，不知为何自己会想起“可爱”二字。不过每当此时他的虚荣心都会被高度满足，金发少年抱着手挺了挺胸膛，示意让对方继续讨好自己。

“大学霸你想比什么，我陪你！”哈利连忙把话题扯回来，“不谈化学什么都好说。”

比什么？德拉科愣了愣。他其实没想好，就只是不想为了赌气每天要看书看到深夜十二点。

“比……”

楼梯间不少学生来来回回，见到马尔福家的小少爷都要问个好。尤其是情窦初开的年纪，就算不提马尔福家的背景，光凭德拉科那张英俊的脸，胆子大的女孩子们见到他时，总要主动打招呼。

短短几分钟内礼节性地回了第五声问好后，德拉科突然灵光一闪，挑起眉毛。

“比泡妞吧。”

对他来说就是勾勾手指的事情，德拉科觉得他稳赢。

要比泡妞的话，哈利可就……就要投降了。

原因无他，他根本不喜欢妞。

但这事告诉谁也不能告诉给死对头听，哈利梗着脖子：“这样对女生不太好吧？”

“我德拉科·马尔福心甘情愿陪女孩们约会到底是谁更吃亏？”德拉科嗤笑道。

是……

哈利脑子里神他妈出现几个字——我最吃亏。

甩甩脑袋，把莫名其妙的想法甩到脑后，哈利僵硬地点点头，答应了这个比赛。

比赛规则很简单，谁先找到正式女朋友，谁就胜利。

“必须是自己真心喜欢的，不许作假。”德拉科定下规矩。

这是一场哈利必输的比赛，他无心获胜，可也不能毫无作为引起德拉科的怀疑。他把身边除了赫敏以外知道真相的姐妹们都给拉出去请了一轮饭。一边心疼自己钱包的时候一边感叹自己为了化学作业做出的伟大牺牲。

好像确实是他最吃亏，为了陪马尔福大少爷找到甜甜的初恋，他竟然还要浪费钱。

德拉科的初恋到底甜不甜哈利不知道，他只知道自己心里苦。更何况不知为何马尔福家大少爷明明眨个眼就能勾来半个霍格沃茨的女孩，可偏偏快一个月了都还没找到女朋友。哈利恨不得把每一个要跟德拉科约会的女孩都偷截下来给她们上课，死对头这么多年马尔福家大少爷喜欢什么不喜欢什么他被迫了解得一清二楚，给女孩们上上课，让她们赶紧拿下德拉科，为他的钱包助助力。

当然，哈利也就是想想。他只这么做过一次，就被德拉科气愤填膺地找上门来。

“你为什么要把我的喜好都告诉别人？我苹果花粉过敏除了你还能有谁知道？”

那是有一次他们两人比徒步登山，德拉科被漫山遍野的苹果花粉惹得差点喘不过气，最后还是徒步经验充足装备齐全的哈利救了他一命。

哈利想了想，觉得自己这样做确实不对：“抱歉，泄露你的隐私是我不好。”

德拉科眼睛一眯觉得事情不对劲：“你为什么要帮我？难不成是想认输？”大少爷立刻勾起嘴角露出气人的坏笑，“要是不行就直说，我允许你主动认输。”

男人说什么也不能说不行，哈利扭过头嘴硬：“谁，谁说我不行？我这是要求高挑剔……”他瞥了德拉科一眼，“这么久了你也没找到，凭什么说我？”

德拉科脸色一僵瞪了过来：“我当然要比你更挑剔！”好胜少爷肯定连这个都要比，“我肯定能赢。”

“走着瞧。”

哈利撂下狠话转头又开始可怜自己的小钱包，可惜输人不能输阵，只能继续请小姐妹们吃饭假装有约。

真是感天动地的姐妹情，哈利觉得自己快要变成慈善家。

最新一位接受善心的小姐妹，刚好轮到哈利哥们的妹妹——金妮·韦斯莱。

毕竟是妹妹，哈利难得大方带着金妮去了一家不错的餐厅。两人好姐妹手挽着手，刚跟着服务生走进大门时，就看到坐在窗边的德拉科和他面前的金发美女。

德拉科目光一瞥，落在哈利和金妮挽在一起的手臂上。

又是一番唇枪舌剑，最终以四个人重新落座同一张小圆桌结束。两场约会变成了double-date，唯一高兴的大概只有金妮，本来就是来蹭饭的，怎么蹭不重要。

德拉科今天带来约会的也是一名小学妹，叫阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯。女孩温顺柔和，坐在德拉克身边一言不发，还是金妮主动打起招呼，三言两语借着学校的事情和坐在她隔壁的阿斯托利亚细言细语地攀谈起来。

“原来你喜欢这一类？”

哈利眯起眼，小声问道。他原本以为德拉科这种好斗心强的小少爷，会喜欢……会喜欢……

哈利愣了一秒，心想总不会是自己这种类型，不然两个人要从床头打到床尾，再从床尾打回到床头。这么想，阿斯托利亚这种温柔小姑娘，倒是很适合德拉科。

咳了两声，哈利低头看菜单，掩饰自己脸上愣怔的表情。

“我也没想到你会钟情于红发。”德拉科挑眉，“死党是红发，女友也要是红发，你难不成有什么不可告人的癖好？”

德拉科的声音压得很低，可还是被耳尖的红发姑娘听走了半句。金妮心里翻个大白眼，转头开始挑事。

“最近马尔福大少爷桃花很旺哦，这是这周第几个约会了？”

老天！哈利在心里尖叫，求求金妮不要再搞砸德拉科的约会，他零花钱快花完了！

“德拉科知道很多好餐厅，你喜欢吃什么可以让他带你去。”哈利连忙打岔，俨然一副好哥们儿的样子，极力把德拉科推销出去。

阿斯托利亚温柔一笑，转头看向德拉科：“你喜欢吃什么？”

德拉科莫名不爽，不想多说：“没什……”

“他喜欢吃意大利菜，比起牛肉汉堡更喜欢薯条和鱼排。”哈利继续努力向阿斯托利亚推销德拉科，“他还喜欢逛画廊，你要是喜欢艺术的话，你们可以一起去。”

阿斯托利亚惊讶地看着德拉科：“怎么都没听你提起过，感觉波特比你还了解你自己。”

德拉科神经一绷猛地抬头，突然热情地笑了起来，他看向金妮：“你喜欢户外活动吗？”

金妮随便点了点头。

“可以让哈利带你去攀岩，他还会骑马和射箭，郊区的马场和射箭馆他都是vip。”德拉科顿了一顿：“我更了解他。”

“德拉科还喜欢去音乐会哦，他每次都能搞到前排的票。”哈利不明所以地继续说。

“哈利也喜欢看球赛，他每一季都要看，感谢老天终于不用我陪他去了。”德拉科不甘落后。

“德拉科化学和数学都很好能帮你补习……”

“哈利化学一塌糊涂千万别让他教你，不过可以问他生物……”

“德拉科周末的时候喜欢……”

“哈利他从小……”

……

……

一顿饭吃的越来越诡异，唯一高兴的的确只有金妮，本来就是来蹭饭的，还能蹭上一场好戏，红发女孩胃口好到面包都多吃了两块。

吃完饭金妮直接拉上从中途就开始一言不发的阿斯托利亚去附近商区逛街，女孩子的第六感灵敏强大，心知今天的约会绝对没有下半场。

被丢下的两个男孩站在餐厅门口，手插裤兜你看着我我看着你。

“回宿舍打游戏吗？”

“回宿舍打游戏吧。”

德拉科三局两胜赢了游戏，终于心满意足地放下手柄。

“我们不比泡妞了，我的爱情不能如此儿戏。”

哈利依然丢过来一个大大的白眼：“是没女孩看上你吧？”

“怎么可能？”德拉科不屑道，“也没有女孩看上你呀。”

“怎么可能？”哈利僵着脸，“不是你的话，今天本来很顺利的。”

“不是你的话，我今天也很顺利。”

“不信，就你那样高傲地坐在那里，哪有女孩会喜欢？”

“你那样殷勤讨好人家，也不会有女孩子看的上。”

“我那是可怜你在帮你。”

“不劳你费心，我有自己的秘密必杀技。”

哈利扑哧笑出来。

“什么必杀技？你以为是打游戏吗？”

“就算是打游戏那也是我赢了。”

德拉科永远不认输。

“怎么又是你赢了不要胡说。”哈利睁大了眼睛。

“不服气就继续跟我比。”德拉科斜着眼挑衅。

“比就比，我什么时候害怕过？！”

黑发男孩从地上滋溜爬起来，跪坐在德拉科面前无所畏惧地盯着他。

“比什么？”黑发男孩问。

德拉科坐在地上靠在自己的床边，嘴角含着奸诈的笑。

“你接过吻吗，哈利？我看你一个月都在白请别人吃饭。”

“怎，怎么可能？我当然……”

“我们比接吻吧。”

“你疯了吗？这怎么比？”哈利瞪着德拉科。

“当然是要这样比。”

德拉科揽住哈利的肩膀把他拉过来，低头就吻上男孩的唇。哈利毫无防备，一下子撞到德拉科的嘴上。

“……”

哈利疼的捂住嘴。

“我看你这个月也在白请别人吃饭吧？”

“那也比你厉害。”

马尔福大少爷永不服输，再次俯身吻上去。

新的比拼永远都在继续，死对头波特也一直在陪伴。

——FIN——


End file.
